His Unwavering Devotion
by Rephaimlove
Summary: Have you ever wondered if the relationship between Lily Evans and Severus Snape was more than just an unrequited schoolyard crush? This is a story of what could have been a strong possibility between the two. Warning: A hint of citrus.


**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is another One-shot I wrote. It's a "what if" possibility between Severus Snape and Lily Evans Potter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter Series

"Oh Severus, I've missed you so," she whispered to me while trailing kissing down my neck, sucking at the skin of my collarbone.

"And I you Lily," I pulled her tightly to me enjoying our stolen moment together again at last, "It's been far too long since I had you in my arms."

I kiss her frantic with longing trying to make up for lost time. We were finally in each other's arms after months of secret letters sent back and forth, building up the anticipation by describing in detail how our future lovemaking would come to pass.

Her husband James Potter, had traveled away on a mission making it possible for her to show up at my flat unannounced late into the night.

"This will be the last time Severus" she pulled away, "I can't keep doing this to him. He's my husband. I've made my choice."

"So this is goodbye then?" I ask her aloud, already knowing deep in my heart that she would always come back to me.

She doesn't answer me, instead she starts pulling away at my clothes and kissing my chest, letting me know that our conversation was over for the moment.

My Lily was the only reason for my existence.

The instant I laid eyes upon her when we were children was the beginning of my undoing.

My love for her, having lasted more than a decade since that moment, had grew stronger over time, never wavering or faltering.

My dearest Lily had been visiting me less and less often lately, so it didn't come as a complete surprise that she wanted to end things with me once more.

She sought to break things off with me repeatedly over the years, but luckily for me, she never could.

I smirked, "We'll see about that" with a wave of my hand, her clothes disappeared, and she gasped in pleasure. Her pale skin could not hide the blood rushing to her cheeks, which matched the hues of red in her long silky hair.

Lily Potter had always been driven mad with want when I took control of our couplings, and with the power I yielded with wandless magic, that I knew made her weak in the knees.

She revealed to me after our first tryst, that her husband never bedded her with wild abandon, the way I had done with her.

From then on, I knew that she wanted to be dominated sexually and to be taken roughly enough to cause a slight pain.

It was easy for me to appease her this way, since I carried an anger for her that overpowered my love and lust for her.

The anger I felt for her stemmed from her choosing Potter over me and marrying him, knowing that she loved me. The ache it caused, made me resent her despite the love and lust I felt for her.

I advanced on her and grasped her by the hair, "Get on the bed and on your knees," I voiced.

She locked her gaze with mine, and her chest rose and fell with a surge of lustful energy I could see delighted her.

Her secret shame brought out the wildness in her that she hid from everyone in the world but me.

She complied with my words and settled her nude body on the bed for me to enjoy.

She turns to look at me, her cheeks flushed, and waits.

Unbuttoning my trousers quickly, I head over to move behind her.

"I love you Lily" I uttered in ecstasy as I entered her.

I awoke with a start having heard a loud bang.

The bloody door to my classroom had been opened with so much force, that it swung into the wall with a bang. Then the students from my next class entered my classroom, seating themselves, noisily carrying on discussions that could be heard loudly throughout the room.

I had dreamt again of memories from the past of my beautiful Lily. I wandlessly cast a "scourgify" to clean up the warm mess I felt in my trousers.

I angrily rose ready to start my class, and seek to humiliate and berate the infamous Harry Potter.

Being especially discourteous to the son of the man I loathed in every way would always put a smile on my face.

As awful as that was, I couldn't help being that way for I was angry at her for leaving me alone in this world without her, and without her love that was so dearly precious to me.

I try to look at the bright side of the situation, for I would not be parted from her for eternity. I would see her again one day, and not just in the eyes of her only son.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I always thought that there had to be more behind this relationship than a school yard crush. I'd like to thank my beta for fixing my grammar mistakes. Thank you RossLynch4ever for helping out beginner writers like myself, and for being a great beta.**


End file.
